Demon's Gaze
by Lenz
Summary: Motoko needs to get into Tokyo U. herself. Can this new mysterious guy in her life teach her how to see her goal? PG for the action involved


Disclaimer- I do not have any rights to Love Hina except enjoying this wonderful piece of artwork. Fanfiction (and Fanart) are signs of flattery and respect.  
  
Note, that this takes place after Love Hina ends in the manga, but before the epilogue. ------  
  
"Ugh. another mock test that didn't go so well."  
  
Motoko is walking out late one night from the prep school, taking the long way home to reflect on her thoughts. Only a few weeks have gone by since Grandma Hinata left the Hinata House to Keitaro and Naru.  
  
"So hopeless. might as well give up trying"  
  
But regardless, Keitaro's face kept pushing into her thoughts. She sighed, and smiled. Even if she wanted to give up, he would never let her. Not to mention everyone else at the house. And if her sister found out. well she just stopped thinking about that altogether.  
  
She was wearing sneakers, slim jeans and a modest white tank top. Her hair had grown back only a little, which would almost be as long as Shinobu's right now. In one hand she held her study books and pencils, in the other, her sword wrapped in cloth. While it may seem silly to anyone else that she would carry a sword with her everywhere, but to her keeping it had grown into a habit, and one may never know when they'd need it.  
  
Summer was soon ending, but the night still felt warm as she walked around the city of Tokyo. Despite the hour, people still crowded the streets bustling and walking by. As she walked by some restaurants, she spotted Keitaro and Naru sitting inside by the window, eating and smiling. Motoko crossed the street and disappeared into the crowd before they saw her. It probably didn't matter anyway, those two were too busy looking at each other.  
  
Motoko didn't know where she was going anymore. It was painful to see Keitaro having fun with another woman. She was happy for Naru however, but she still wistfully hoped it was her that was sitting in her place.  
  
Eventually, as she kept walking, the crowds thinned out and the tall buildings vanished. Motoko soon found herself outside the gates of the legendary Tokyo University. She couldn't help but walk in, stare at the clock tower, the building itself, or even the campus grounds. Everything about this place brought with it a sense of beauty, and calm. It was a symbol of all the goals in life that one can achieve, and it has proved that it can give you what you want. All she needed to do was. not give up.  
  
"This is sad." She chided to herself. "Come on Motoko, focus your mind and get on home and study your ass off. It's not impossible. If a 3 year ronin can do it, you can too."  
  
At that, she turned around and headed towards the street. That was then she sensed another presence. She tensed and looked around fretfully. No sign of anyone at all. How long had someone been following her out of sight? She had been so distracted with her own thoughts since the exam center, was that when someone began to follow her? Or was it later?  
  
Could it be a stalker, mugger, rapist. rival for Keitaro's heart?  
  
"Show yourself!" Motoko shouted as she threw her books to the ground and unwrapped her sword, holing it ready now.  
  
The attacker came from behind. Motoko sidestepped to the left, and instinct told her to swing her sword to the right.  
  
She heard the familiar and unmistakable sound of steel clashing against steel. Motoko regained her composure from the recoil and stood looking at her attacker now. It was hard to see. The pale moonlight and dim streetlights didn't help.  
  
From what she can tell, she was taller than her opponent, though it's hardly a surprise; Motoko had always been tall for her age.  
  
The attacker spun around after stopping and rushed at Motoko again. Motoko barely parried in time and leapt away from the retaliation.  
  
"Whoever this person is, my opponent is fast."  
  
If her life wasn't at stake here, she'd be more excited in a different way. But right now, an unknown person with incredible speed and skilled with a sword seems to want to kill her there and now for whatever reason.  
  
Her opponent stood in a peculiar stance, facing Motoko, holding the sword up to the side with one hand. Then it took off again, running at a noticeably slower pace than before. Motoko unleashed one of her special moves, Boulder Cutting Blade, at the ground in front of her attacker.  
  
It was a bad move on her part. The air erupted into debris and dust, completely shrouding the attacker from her view.  
  
Then she felt something from above, and raised her sword to bloke yet another strike. Now they were very close together, swinging, blocking, parrying furiously. Motoko had the advantage in strength, but the attacker was too fast to leave any openings.  
  
She swung down, but missed when her attacker spun around and brought its heel to her chest. Motoko staggered a bit, but was then caught with a ki attack from her opponent.  
  
That lifted Motoko off her feet and into a nearby lamppost. Upon impact, she lost the grip she had on her sword.  
  
Groggily, Motoko got up and leaned against the post for support. But a flash of pain in her left arm caused her to slip. She had been cut deeply and blood was quickly staining her clothes. She put her hand over the wound to slow the bleeding, but now she is dangerously open to the attacker.  
  
"Why?" She thought to herself. "I only wanted to go to Tokyo University so badly, yet this is the place where I'm going to. die."  
  
The attack rushed forward again, sword held low for a decapitating strike.  
  
"Good bye everyone. I couldn't do it after all."  
  
"Do not give up." A whispering voice cried out.  
  
But Motoko felt inspired by the voice. The same words Keitaro always chanted to her when she was trying to get into Tokyo U. She suddenly felt a surge of energy rising up within. And then something weird happened. The lamp above Motoko burst into a shower of sparks. Startled, the attacker froze. The flash illuminated the still figure before Motoko. A young girl wearing dark clothes. She couldn't be any older than a High school freshman.  
  
Motoko then realized she could still turn this fight around.  
  
"Air Scattering Fist!" She slashed at the air with her right hand, and sent her own ki attack.  
  
It hit the girl right on the mark. And now she dropped her sword as well. Both were disarmed, but the girl didn't appear to be as in bad a shape as Motoko at all.  
  
But before they could move, the same mysterious voice called again.  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
Was the voice from before real then?  
  
Motoko looked towards the gate and saw a silhouetted figure walking towards them.  
  
"Keitaro?" Motoko whispered with hope.  
  
But the figure was taller, and also not quite as skinny as Urashima. He was walking loosely, but steady.  
  
He stopped under the lamp light a few feet away from Motoko, standing relaxed but in a position where he can spring forward at any moment. It was a face different than Keitaro's, but still young and innocent like him. The young man was wearing loose jeans, and a loose shirt, as well as the saddest expression on his face. He was looking at the girl who had attacked her.  
  
"Please, give up." The man pleaded.  
  
"I'm not like you. I'm going to honor my father's wishes" The girl said firmly.  
  
"You call attacking someone from behind, 'honorable'?"  
  
The girl glared at the man with a venomous stare. He still stood there, calm and unwavering. His face was still sad. Motoko noticed the girl's hands were shaking.  
  
"Is she afraid?" Motoko thought to herself. "She won't make a move."  
  
The man sighed, and finally looked at Motoko. He stared with a curious gaze. After a while Motoko began to wonder what the hell he was been staring at.  
  
"He's kind of cute." She thought. But then this wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. Motoko could feel her face flush.  
  
"One week, Juri." The man said finally, looking back at the girl.  
  
"What?!" Juri exclaimed.  
  
"Give her one week to heal and fight you properly, in an honorable duel."  
  
"Bull! Why can't I finish her off right now?" She retorted.  
  
"Do you want to try?" The man said quietly.  
  
"Y. you wouldn't dare." But Juri didn't sound so sure of herself.  
  
"I would, if I have to." His face turned solemn again.  
  
Juri hesitated, and then twisted her face into a sneer.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!" She screamed, then ran to grab her sword from the ground and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
The man rushed over to Motoko. She tensed up when he came close, but somehow, she could sense this calm and trusting air around him. She relaxed, and believed he doesn't mean her any harm.  
  
"Who was that? Who are you?" Motoko asked.  
  
"I am Jun. And that was Sakai Juri, someone who uses the Demon's Gaze style. Here." He held out a pocket packet of tissues. "Use these to cover your wound."  
  
When she took them, their fingers gently brushed against each other. She could feel how rough and calloused they were. Then she noticed they way he was looking in her eyes. Her face was turning red again. Why was this stranger staring at her?  
  
"I don't understand, why are you helping me?" She said quickly, just to keep her minds off her strange behavior. "And why did Juri attack me?" Motoko asked as she wiped away some of the blood.  
  
"I'm sorry you got involved. it was inevitable. But you fought wonderfully. It's just that I need your help, Aoyama Motoko, Successor to the God's Cry style."  
  
"What? How did you know who I am?" Motoko abruptly stood up from where she sat.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just followed you these past two weeks."  
  
"Past. two weeks?!" Motoko began to think now that this man was really a dangerous stalker. To follow her unnoticed for two whole weeks. this Jun must be very, very skilled.  
  
"But the thing is." he continued. "I've been following you because of who you are. You are now a target of Demon's Gaze's mission to wipe out rival schools and killing their heirs. I revealed myself when Juri made her move."  
  
"N. no way!" Motoko cried. "I've never even heard of Demon's Gaze! Much less. see that style of fighting at all."  
  
Jun shook his head as he bent down to pick up Motoko's scattered belongings.  
  
"Demon's Gaze is a style that is practiced in secret. Its purpose is to perfect merciless killing techniques, unlike most other martial arts whose style is based on defense or self improvement. Because of this, it's no wonder anyone who has seen the style never lived to talk about it"  
  
"Sounds like something conceived from a martial arts manga." Motoko dead panned.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Jun said with a laugh. It was the first great smile Motoko had seen from him. She couldn't help but laugh with him.  
  
"But. the style and techniques are very real. And now that you're a target." Jun said seriously.  
  
"I'm alive. I can stand up to Juri. Come next week in our duel, I can beat her"  
  
"Even if you defeat her in a fair, it's not enough. She will only continue to hunt you down until one of you is dead." Jun bent down to set aside Motoko's books, and then retrieved her sword and put it back in its sheath.  
  
Motoko looked at him speechless.  
  
"What do you say Motoko? Are you prepared to take another life in order to preserve your own?" Jun gave her a hard stare from his knees as he said this.  
  
Motoko was taken back with his cold words. Was this a challenge? As a warrior, she should be prepared to take a life when defending oneself. But. can she do it?  
  
"Do I... have any other choice?" She hesitantly asked.  
  
Jun smiled brightly, and held out her sword, kneeling still.  
  
"Always."  
  
"You said you needed my help. is what you have in plan to stop Juri once and for all?" Motoko asked as she took back her sword.  
  
"Yes." Jun picked up her books, got up to his feet and began walking out. Motoko quickly hurried to keep up with him.  
  
"You're not too hurt by the way, are you? I'll help you walk to your house with your things."  
  
Motoko winced at the pain in her side. She would definitely see a bruise there in the morning.  
  
"Nothing I'm not used to."  
  
"Good, good. You're tough. And you can think of that cut as a battle scar. But we should bandage it properly."  
  
"Heh. yeah."  
  
"Again. I'm sorry this happened to you. I know how busy your life is right now." Jun said as they approached a busy street.  
  
"It would help more if I know who you are. And why you can't fight Juri yourself."  
  
"Taxi!" Jun shouted. "Why? Are you scared to fight this yourself?" He said to Motoko as a taxi pulled up to them.  
  
"No! I'll gladly take this challenge to honor my school." She growled. "It's just that I know you're stronger than I think you are. So why can't you do it?"  
  
"You think I haven't tried to talk to Juri before?" Jun said sadly. "Hinata prefecture please." He added to the driver. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end, if everything goes according to plan."  
  
Motoko frowned. She began to wonder what his relationship with Juri is now.  
  
"Could it be. that they're. lovers?" Motoko thought to herself. "But. he's my age... and she's so young." Motoko angrily grinded that thought down to paste. "But they obviously do have a history together. They're such opposites."  
  
She glanced at Jun who was staring contently out the window. He looks so peaceful, with that boyish face of his. His hair was neat, though it's obvious that it's naturally messy.  
  
"What is he staring at anyway?" She wondered.  
  
Leaning forward a little, she followed his gaze to the cloudless night sky, to the pale moon. It was merely a small silvery disk in the air, nothing more. What was so interesting about it?  
  
"He sure is carefree. A few minutes ago he calmly explained that I was going to have a fight to the death. What does he have planned anyway? Is that why he thinks things will turn out ok?"  
  
"Say. you didn't answer me when I asked why you're doing all this. What is your role here?"  
  
Jun remained silent for a bit. He just continued to stare up at the moon, gazing.  
  
"I guess. the reason I'm doing this is because. I don't want to see you get hurt." Jun said finally.  
  
Surprised by his answer, Motoko blushed a bit and looked down at her knees.  
  
"I don't want to see Juri hurt either." He continued.  
  
Motoko's face fell a bit, but Jun didn't notice.  
  
"I. don't want to see anyone get hurt.  
  
"What are you, some sort of saint?"  
  
"No. Just that I believe we all hold on to life, because it's so dear to us. It brings us everything we ever want, it goes on, and it always changes. And that. that's why I'm against Demon's Gaze. It ends life. Robs people of their hopes, and dreams. Don't you have something precious in life to you Motoko? Wouldn't it make you sad if you can no longer have what is precious to you?"  
  
"I." Keitraro's face flashed before her mind. "Yeah. Tokyo University is a place I want to go to some day soon."  
  
"Why did I think of him at this time?" Motoko thought to herself.  
  
"Tokyo. University." Jun muttered to himself. "It would be a shame. to not be able to go to that place."  
  
Jun took his gaze off the moon and stared down at his knees. Motoko noticed Jun was looking very sad again.  
  
"Eh.? What's wrong? You look like you're about to."  
  
"It. it's nothing. I. actually have a dream myself of going to Tokyo University. But.I failed the entrance exam last year." Jun admitted.  
  
"Just like me!" Motoko was shocked to hear about others like her. and Naru, and Keitaro, and Mutsumi.  
  
"I made a promise to go too. So I can't ever give up. you know what I mean?" Jun said cheerfully.  
  
"Huh?!" Motoko exclaimed.  
  
"This is too freakishly familiar!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Motoko. as long as we're both alive, we can make our dreams come true! Nothing can ever stop us, so. so. starting tomorrow I'll train you in mind, body, and soul so that we can beat Juri! That way, she'll never end the lives and dreams of anyone!"  
  
"Who. who is this whacko?!"  
  
"I. I'm so touched. I want to do it too! I want to succeed!" The taxi driver stopped the car and spun around, tears of joy in his eyes.  
  
Both Motoko and Jun looked scared and embarrassed that this guy had been listening in on their conversation.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
